eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Urinstinkte
Taggart probiert für die Heilung eines Hundes seine Nanobots aus, die Zellen und auch sich selbst reproduzieren können. Als er den Behälter nicht richtig schließt, können die Nanobots entkommen und richten einen Schaden an, der zum größten Albtraum von Carter wird. Handlung Ein Hund wurde angefahren und Jo bringt ihn mit Carter zu "Global Dynamics" in Sektion 5, weil sie ihn dort am besten wieder heilen können. Derweil verbindet Fargo Nathan mit seiner neuen Erfindung. Kraft seiner Gedanken soll es ihm möglich sein, Dokumente auf dem Rechner zu öffnen und seine Emotionen werden auf einem Computer dargestellt. Taggart, der sich als Tierexperte herausstellt, ist dabei, dem Hund zu helfen. Er selbst kann zwar nicht mehr helfen, hat aber Nanobots erfunden, die zelluläre Regeneration durchführen können und von außen gesteuert werden. Sie sind auf Reproduktion programmiert. Es hilft sofort und die Wunde schließt sich. Nathan wird von seinem Mitarbeiter Larry gestört, um eine Autorisierung zu bekommen, damit er sich um ein Computerproblem kümmern kann. Nathans Emotionswerte sprechen Bände. Larry klettert derweil in einen Luftschacht, während Taggart den Hund erstmal einschließt. Als er seine Nanobots zurück in den Schrank stellt, verschließt er den Behälter nicht richtig und die Minicomputer flüchten in den Luftschacht. Dort trifft Larry plötzlich auf den Hund und wird angegriffen. Nathan informiert Fargo, dass sein Gedankencomputer nicht funktionieren würde. Es werden nicht die Dokumente aufgerufen, die er gerne hätte. Allison unterbricht das Gespräch und gibt Nathan die Scheidungsunterlagen. Sie meint, es sei an der Zeit und Nathan stimmt ihr zu. Er fragt, ob es mit Carter zu tun hätte, was Allison sofort verneint. Zwischen den beiden herrscht trotzdem eine seltsame Stimmung und weitere Worte fallen schwer. Als Allison geht, ist Nathans Emotion am Rechner deutlich zu erkennen. Carter trifft im Ballsaal von Eureka ein und ist überrascht, auch Zoe dort zu finden. Sie sei für den Soundcheck da, immerhin repräsentiert sie die Band von Spencer als Managerin. Henry erklärt Carter kurz, wie wichtig der heutige Abend für Eureka ist. Sie feiern Lise Meitner, eine der wichtigsten Physikerinnen. Carter gibt vor, dass er bei den Vorbereitungen helfen will, ist dann aber nicht unglücklich, dass Allison ihn anruft und zu Global holt. Man kann Larry nicht finden und Carter soll nun in den Schacht steigen und ihn suchen. Carter will dort nicht hinein. Allison lässt die Ausrede aber nicht zu. Immerhin bietet Taggart sich an, mit ihm zu kommen, um ein neues GPS-Spielzeug auszuprobieren. Nach einer Weile hören sie ein seltsames Geräusch und nehmen reißaus. Auch Allison ruft an und sagt, dass es ein Problem gäbe und sie zurück müssen. Nathan macht Probleme, weil sie sich nicht an die Sicherheitsvorschriften halten. Carter macht später eine Anmerkung über Nathan und Allison erzählt ihm, dass sie die Scheidungspapiere eingereicht habe. Carter will wissen, ob es ihr gut gehe, sie meint aber nur, dass sie sich auf Larry konzentriert. Dieser trifft unterdessen im Büro von Nathan ein, während Taggart überraschend den Hund in einem Gang antrifft. Larry sagt kein Wort, während der Hund wegrennt und plötzlich verschwunden ist. Larry geht auf Nathan zu und das seltsame Geräusch ist wieder zu hören. Allison und Carter überlegen weiterhin, wie sie Larry finden können. Taggart kommt hinzu und hat durch das eben Erlebte einen Verdacht. Er stellt fest, dass die Nanobots geflüchtet sind, und Carter vermutet gleich, dass sie den Lüftungsschacht genutzt haben. Taggart meint aber, dass sie eigentlich im Sleep-Modus sein müssten. Unterdessen kommt Nathan wortlos ins Rechenzentrum und stellt die elektromagnetische Barriere ab. Allison versucht Nathan derweil erfolglos ausfindig zu machen und löst den Alarm aus. Taggart und Carter sind wieder im Lüftungsschacht und Taggart eröffnet ihm, dass sich die Nanobots selbst reproduzieren können und sie daher nicht wissen, wie viele es inzwischen sind. Nathan kommt in sein Büro, wo Allison immer noch wartet. Sie erklärt ihm, was sie gemacht hat, und meint, er solle die privaten Angelegenheiten zwischen ihnen wegstecken. Nathan geht aber nur wortlos auf sie zu und küsst sie. Dabei bemerkt Allison, dass Nathans Haut sehr kalt ist. Derweil finden Taggart und Carter die Überreste von Larry im Schacht und treffen kurz darauf auf den Hund, den Carter mit einer speziellen Waffe schnell in alle Einzelteile schießt. Sie hören außerdem Allison, die versucht, sich Nathan vom Hals zu halten. Carter schießt auch ihn in Einzelteile und erklärt Allison, dass Taggarts Nanobots Kopien angefertigt haben. Sie suchen nun den wahren Nathan, den Carter als Schlüssel für das ganze Problem ausmacht. Mehrere Nathans verlassen das Gebäude und eine regelrechte Armee läuft durch die Stadt. Allison und Carter suchen nach wie vor den echten Nathan. Carter ist überzeugt, dass sie bei ihm ansetzen müssen, um auch die zahlreichen Kopien bezwingen zu können. Er sucht mit Taggart wieder im Lüftungsschacht und sie finden Nathan rechtzeitig. Ihm kommt alles, was passiert ist, seit er Larry gesehen hat, wie ein Traum vor. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Taggarts Nanobots zur Kommunikation die gleiche Frequenz benutzen wie Fargo für seine Erfindung. Carter fragt nach dem stärksten Traum, den Nathan hatte, und er muss zugeben, dass es sowohl mit Allison als auch mit Macht zu tun habe. Taggart stellt unterdessen die Theorie auf, dass man die Frequenz der Nanobots torpedieren muss. Carter kommt sofort darauf, dass die Soundmaschine von Spencer im Ballsaal helfen sollte. Sie bringen Nathan dorthin und wollen, dass sich Nathan auf etwas konzentriert, um all seine Kopien zum Ballsaal zu locken. Doch alle Versuche helfen nichts. Nathan ist zu rational. Da kommt Carter eine Idee. Er lässt ruhige Musik einspielen und tanzt mit Allison und macht ihr dabei Komplimente. Er küsst sie sogar, aber Nathan meint, dass auch dies nichts bringe. Jo bemerkt aber, dass die Kopien plötzlich stehen bleiben. Der Kuss wird heftiger und als Carter sogar mit seiner Hand über den Po von Allison streift, machen sich die Kopien von Nathan auf den Weg. Zahlreiche Nathans greifen nun Carter an. So spät wie möglich gibt Carter das Signal an Spencer, die Frequenz so laut wie möglich zu stellen. Tatsächlich werden alle Kopien zerstört. Am Abend ist die Feier angesagt und Zoe fragt ihren Vater nach Allison. Er meint zwar, dass es nur gespielt gewesen sei, aber Zoe spürt, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit ist. Sie sagt, dass es wohl auch an der Zeit ist, weil er mit ihrer Mutter eh nicht mehr zusammen komme werde. Als Carter Allison erblickt, will er zu ihr, wird von Henry aber aufgehalten, der ihm die Einzigartigkeit von Eureka zeigen will. Mit einem Feuerwerk an der Decke ist Carter schnell überzeugt. Inzwischen tanzen Allison und Nathan zusammen, was Carter weniger schön findet. Er hält Small Talk mit Taggart, der von Jo nervös zum Tanz aufgefordert wird. Carter bleibt am Buffett allein zurück und entscheidet sich dort, seinen Ehering abzunehmen. Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode